


Christmas Confusion

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon ponders the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



Ronon set out for his morning run earlier than usual. He needed the time alone to make sense of the newest holiday he would be celebrating. He knew they were always celebrating something on Atlantis. Sheppard once tried to explain how it was where they came from. Ronon’s head swam at the thought of so many different people living on one planet. This set of holidays seemed to be more exciting to everyone he met. Ronon was still trying to figure out what was so special about them.

McKay said that people usually exchanged gifts at this time of year. That the closer you were to someone the more expensive the gift was. Ronon wondered if that was true. After McKay said it Sheppard slap the back of his head and Mckay quickly yelled out the word thoughtful. 

Ronon wished there was someone he could ask. Weir still acted like she was waiting for him to steal the city’s prize lezericopa and cook it over an open pit in the Gateroom. He asked Sheppard about the holiday and that lead to a long movie night that left him even more confused.

Santa was a great guy, except he broke into your house and left you useless junk. The Grinch was a bad guy, even though he gave you back everything he took from you. Ronon thought his dog should have been bigger and a lot more vicious looking.

The movies were bad enough, but the music was even worse. People singing about how they wanted hippopotamuses. He did ask Ford about that. The kid showed him a picture and Ronon decided there, he would never allow one in his home.

The mommies that were caught kissing Santa, that was creepy. It made Ronon think that Santa wasn’t the stand up guy that everyone thought he was. 

The people he was sharing the city of the ancestors with were definitely not smart he thought. They had a very unhealthy fixation with animals.

The Twelve Days of Christmas that little tune gave him nightmares. Ronon kept dreaming all the crap in the song was in his room and the birds kept trying to peck at him.

He paused for a drink of water and watched as the sun began to rise. He knew that he was no closer to figuring out what he was going to do about the upcoming festivities. 

He thought that he would give each member of his team one of his best spare knives. They were both thoughtful and expensive. 

Once that was decided he jogged off to find Sheppard, he wanted to know who he should talk to about having his own holidays added to the city’s holiday rotation.


End file.
